¿Me dejarías vivir?
by Merwyn Ariadna
Summary: Cap 2! Esta muy grave... y deberá tomar una importante desición.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Me dejarías vivir?**_

- Deberías dejar de hacerlo-le dijo el joven sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos

- ¿De que estas hablando?-

- Lo sabes muy bien…-

- No te parece que si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría- contesto la muchacha con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

El chico suspiro pesadamente y centro sus enormes ojos celestes en la muchacha que tenia delante. Como si logrará de esa forma saber en que estaba pensando. Pero no había caso, la mente de su amiga era un misterio, un misterio muy difícil de resolver.

Eso mismo, ¿porque sonríes?

La castaña lo miro extrañado, sin duda su amigo estaba enloqueciendo. No era normal que hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. Así que se limito a sonreír, provocando otro suspiro por parte del muchacho… ella no le dio importancia, no creía que la tenia tampoco, y se conformo con ver el techo….

Te pregunte algo-

Creo que ya lo habíamos hablado-

¿Qué cosa habíamos hablado? ¡HIKARI NO EVADAS EL TEMA! Algún día lo vas a tener que enfrentar…

No sé de que estas hablando… me parece o enloqueciste- dijo la muchacha aumentando el tamaño, de su ya significativa sonrisa.

Tu sonrisa- volvió a suspirar, y vio como los ojos de su amiga, su hermana, su todo, se cristalizaban, e intentaba contener las lagrimas- ambos lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo ocultes…

Una lagrima callo por su mejilla…

Una lagrima que hace mucho quería salir…

Que había sido reprimida…

En un intento de quien sabe que…

No tiene sentido que lo hablemos- agrego la joven

Si lo tiene! Hikari, ¿te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?- pregunto el chico, mientras que sentía que sus ojos también se llenaban de lagrimas.

Claro que lo sé, y ese es el problema- le explico Hikari mirándolo a los ojos con un aire de nostalgia tan grande, que él creyó que rompería a llorar- El problema es que se que voy a morir! Pero… no pensaste que tal vez no quiero que pase!

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, ambos se miraban sin saber que decir… Ninguno de los dos pudieron retener las lagrimas y ahora caían de forma silenciosa, en un intento de expulsar esa pena que sentían, esa pena que creían que los mataría, si seguía ahí, en sus corazones…

Ya lo sé- contesto el muchacho tomando las manos de su antigua amiga, y poniéndose en la piel de ella por primera vez- pero con sonreír no solucionas nada-

Entonces que quieres que haga, Takeru! La verdad es esa, mi realidad es esa, pero tampoco puedo encerrarme en mi, tampoco puedo vivir lo poco de vida que me queda llorando por los rincones! No puedo! Y vos sabes porque es…! Es horrible que a cada lugar que valla me miren con lastima, como si fuera una idiota, que no se diera cuenta de lo que me esta pasando!-

Kari…-

No, ahora me vas a escuchar!- agrego la mucha con fuerza, sintiendo que voz empezaba a temblar- cada día de mi vida, Tai me llama al menos tres veces diarias. Y no es porque me extraña, es porque tiene miedo de que llegue mi fin y el no se entere! No lo critico, incluso lo entiendo! Pero si yo misma no intento creer que todo esta bien, nadie se lo creerá por mi!

Pero no tiene sentido que te mientas!

No me estoy mintiendo! Solo estoy intentando no recordarlo!

Otro silencio de apodero del lugar, Hikari había empezado a temblar y eso le estaba empezando a molestar de sobremanera, mas que nada el hecho de tener que estar ahí, encerrada, encerrada en si misma, encerrada en cuatro paredes de las cuales no podía salir mas que cuando algún "bondadoso" amigo, la quería sacar a pasear, Ja! Como si fuera un perro… ya nunca mas iba a volver a vivir por su cuenta, ya que le era imposible… Su final estaba por llegar y ella tenía que estar preparada, o al menos tenía que prepararlos a sus amigos…

Takeru…-

¿Qué?- pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos, creía que si lo hacia moriría…

Sabes que yo sé que tengo cáncer desde antes de que todos ustedes lo sepan- le recordó, mientras volvía a sonreír- y también sabes que no se los dije hasta que se me hizo muy difícil ocultarlo, ¿pero creo que no sabes el motivo de esto?-

No, no lo sé…-

Era por la simple razón de que así podía vivir… Tengo cáncer y me quedan menos de seis meses de vida, pero no me interesa, y tampoco me interesaba vivir el ultimo tiempo que me tengo así! Por eso lo escondí, y por eso es que sonrío…

No entiendo…¿Qué tiene que ver la sonrisa con todo esto?

Tengo la esperanza de que si sonrío, ustedes creerán que estoy bien y me dejaran vivir- le termino de explicar la muchacha, mientras se recostaba en la cama donde había estado sentada, y cerraba los ojos… intentando así volver a ese tiempo en el que ella era dueña de su vida, en el que ella podía ser feliz, en el que a ella se le permitía vivir…

**_Notas de la autora: Lamento haber casi matado a Hikari en este fic, pero me era necesario! Gracias a los que leyeron este fic y aun mas gracias a los que me dejan reviews!_**

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora! Lamento lo trágico de mis fics... jejeje_**

_**Bye!**_

_**Barbuchis!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

- Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño, mientras ingresaba silenciosamente a la habitación

-Bien, ya sabes igual- contesto la muchacha sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, sino que simplemente se ocupo de hundirse más en el acolchado.

- Los médicos dicen que el tratamiento esta progresando- guardo silencio durante unos segundo esperando que su hermana contestara, pero solo consiguió un suspiro de parte de ella- lo q no entendemos… ni ellos, ni yo, ni nadie, es ¿por qué no quisiste empezar el tratamiento antes?-

Ella se dio vuelta y clavo sus hermosos ojos marrones en él… produciendo así un enorme sentimiento de culpa. Como podía ser que no se hubiera avivado antes de todo el problema que tenia su hermana, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera le puso atención a su objeto mas preciado.

Claro, ahora que tenía una esposa e hijos se había olvidado de su pequeña hermanita, más bien había asumido que ella se podía cuidar sola. Pero que equivocado estaba, ella siempre iba a necesitar su protección y cuando ella mas la necesitaba no podía dársela.

Como le gustaría poder ser él, el que la cuidara diariamente, es verdad que a Mimi no le molestaba para nada, el venir todos los días a visitarla. Pero el tenía esa obligación, no ella! Por algo ambos eran Yagami, se había olvidado de su niña!

¿Tengo que responder?- preguntó Hikari desviando los ojos de los de su hermano, y de esta forma trayéndolo al mudo real nuevamente.

Claro que si…-

Es doloroso-

¿Que cosa?-

Todo, el tratamiento, el ver sufrir a la gente que amo, todo en general me lastima-

Pero este sufrimiento es mayor que el que hubiéramos tenido si nos lo hubieras dicho inmediatamente-

No lo sé, y tampoco lo vamos a saber nunca- contesto con una enorme sonrisa que logro que Tai se estremeciera por completo.

No te imaginas cuanto te envidio, hermanita-

Una sonora carcajada se escucho en la habitación, dándole a entender al muchacho que ese había sido el comentario equivocado. Por un momento temió que la muchacha se hubiera enojado, pero enseguida se tranquilizó cuando esta lentamente le acaricio la mejilla, mientras le secaba una lagrima rebelde que no había sido capaz de retener.

Puedes decirme muchas mentiras, que te las voy a creer… pero no me digas que me envidias porque eso es asquerosamente falso- le contesto a la vez que se sentaba en la cama.

Taichi guardo unos segundos de silencio, no sabía que era lo que tenía que decirle, estaba tan confundido. Por un lado los médicos le decía que estaba demasiado grave, pero por otro el la veía con tanta vitalidad, con tanta fuerza de voluntad, que lograba cohibirlo hasta a él.

La amaba tanto que no podía imaginarse un mundo sin ella, un mundo en el que su pequeña hermana no estuviera, sonaba más a pesadilla que a realidad… Sin embargo era algo que probablemente llegaría muy pronto. No importaba cuanto intentará quitarse esa sensación no podía hacerlo, no podía evitar sentir que le estaban quitando a unos de sus seres mas amados y por primera vez le era imposible solucionarlo.

No me refería a eso, lo sabes-

Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerte sufrir un poco-

No vas a cambiar no?-

Mmmm… digamos que me gusta ver tu cara de desesperación- le contesto la joven antes de empezar a reírse con muchas ganas.

Se hizo un silencio, pero después de mucho tiempo un silencio cómodo, no de esos que uno no sabe que decir o hacer para que acaben pronto. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta q nada ni nadie, podría acabar con esa relación que compartían, esa relación que era mas importante y mas fuerte que cualquier enfermedad, e incluso q la misma muerte…

En que pensas- pregunto la muchacha una vez que se le había pasado el ataque de risa.

En que tengo una idea-

¿Cuál?-

Lo pensó unos segundos, y de una vez por todas se dejo llevar por su instinto… por ese instinto que siempre le había funcionado, pero que en algún momento de su vida le había dejado de prestar atención…

Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo-

Los ojos de Hikari se llenaron de lágrimas, eso era más de lo que podía pedirle a la vida. Por fin Tai se había dado cuenta que lo que ella necesitaba no eran esos tratamientos tan complejos y dolorosos… lo que ella necesitaba era estar con él, con la gente que amaba, con la gente que la quería.

¿Me estas hablando en serio?- pregunto desconfiada.

Claro que si, jamás hable tan en serio como hoy… Quiero vivir con vos, como cuando éramos chicos! Como cuando todo era más fácil.

Bueno, bueno "fácil" entre comillas, porque te recuerdo que tuvimos que salvar al mundo unas cuantas veces- le contesto entre lagrimas de felicidad.

Si, es verdad… Entonces queres venir?-

Claro que quiero- fueron las únicas palabras de Kari antes de abalanzarse, literalmente, sobre su hermano.

Continuará…

**Barbuchis!**


End file.
